


Stalemate

by theruinedchildhood



Series: Sniper/Spy Random Works [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Pre-Slash, Spy being a pompous douchebag once again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theruinedchildhood/pseuds/theruinedchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were evenly matched, as far as each of their skills went. Spy was more skilled at close combat, taking his enemies by surprise. Sniper was more skilled from a distance.</p>
<p>In other words, this fight would be in Spy’s favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably will write more. I just put my fingers to the keys and see where they take me next. Rating may go up. Maybe not. I don't know at this moment yet.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The BLU Spy dashed around the corner, cloaking himself just in time to avoid running, literally, into the RED team’s Pyro. He held his breath as they paused, listening. The sound of gunshots soon grasped their attention as they ran towards the noise.

Spy let go of his breath.

Though he had died many times on the battlefield, he would rather avoid being singed to a crisp. There were better ways to die.

His ears picked up a crack of a rifle from above, followed by a rough whisper. He glanced up, spotting a ladder leading to a small opening in the building above him. He grinned to himself.

The RED Sniper.

They had crossed paths. Both support classes for each of their teams. Spy had backstabbed him a number of times. Sniper had blown his head off in an equal amount. They were evenly matched, as far as each of their skills went. Spy was more skilled at close combat, taking his enemies by surprise. Sniper was more skilled from a distance.

In other words, this fight would be in Spy’s favour.

He moved silently up the ladder, taking into consideration his cloaking level. He paused at the top, keeping still as his cloak regenerated, before quietly moving closer to the sniper.

He froze as the floorboards squeaked beneath his feet. Sniper turned around, hand reaching for his kukri, eyes surveying the room. He held his breath. The silence lingered for a moment longer before an explosion outside the window followed by a scream broke it.

Sniper’s attention was drawn to the action outside once again as he settled down, aiming his rifle back down to the battlefield. A smile widened on Spy’s face as he shifted around the loose floorboards, moving closer as he raised his knife above his head- 

Spy keeled over as a fist landed in his stomach. He moved back, away from the slice of the Sniper’s kukri.

“Knew you were there, you bloody spook.”

Spy deflected another swing of the blade with his own, sidestepping around in the confined space. He stepped back, further away from Sniper, a grin spreading on his face.

“Oh? Were you expecting me?”

He dodged out of the way of Sniper’s blade again, but caught a kick in his knee, dropping him to the floor. He rolled out of the way, but not before swinging his leg out, tripping Sniper over.

He landed on his backside with a thud, hissing in pain as Spy nicked his arm with his knife, lashing out at the fallen sniper. He stood up, giving Sniper some space between them as he dusted off his suit.

“Come on. I haven’t got all day.”

His response was a growl as Sniper stood up, kukri still gripped tightly in his hand. He lunged forward, throwing Spy against the wall. He was elbowed in the face as he threw a punch into Sniper's stomach. He impact of the elbow broke Spy's nose with a crunch, making him shout out at the pain. He fumbled with his knife for a moment, raising his blade at the same time as Sniper did-

“Stalemate!” Came the Administrator’s voice over the PA.

They both froze, blades held at each other’s throats. Confusion crossed their faces as they lowered their blades.

“Uh…”

Spy smirked.

“Well, this is quite the predicament we are caught in.”

He stepped around Sniper, surprised that he let him as he closed his knife and put it away. Sniper raised his blade as Spy reached into his jacket.

“I am merely getting myself a cigarette, Monsieur Sniper.” He selected one at random. He watched as Sniper lowered his blade once again. “Care for one?”

“I don’t smoke.”

Spy shrugged.

“I do.”

“Yeah. I know.”

He glanced up at Sniper as he lit his cigarette, snapping the case shut and putting it back into his jacket.

“Why haven’t you killed me yet?”

“I… thought respawn didn’t work after hours.”

“It does not, but why is that stopping you?”

“It’s not?”

“Then why have you not done it?”

“Why haven’t you?”

“I needed a cigarette.”

“And now?”

Spy looked him over, tilting his head in thought.

“Hmm. I am going to leave."

“That’s it?”

Spy took a drag of his cigarette.

“Oui.” He flicked the ashes away as he moved backwards towards the exit. He stopped when Sniper took a step forward, smirking again. “What are  _you_ going to do, Monsieur Sniper?”

“I'm going-I'm going to use, uh...” He held up his blade. "I'm going to stab you."

“...Or, I have a proposition. I will leave and head back to BLU base, you wait until I have gone and then head back to yours and we can act like nothing has happened.”

“How do I know that you’re not going to wait down there and then kill me?”

“You do not. I suppose what I am asking for is trust, but being a Spy from BLU, that is a very hard thing to ask for, non?”

“Yeah. It is.”

Spy shrugged.

“Then what do you propose?”

“I… well, I-I’m not sure…?”

Spy sighed, crossing his arms.

“Monsieur Sniper, I am getting impatient. I want to go to the base and relax. It has been a very long day.” He wiped away the blood still dripping from his nose. “And I need to fix my broken nose.” He gave a little bow. “Until next time.” He turned, moving back to the ladder. He paused for a moment, taking time to cloak, before moving down and out of sight from the sniper.

He stood silently at the end of the ladder for a moment, listening out for any other mercenaries that he may run into. He was in enemy territory. On the border of RED and BLU, but it seemed that the run-in with the RED Sniper had taken longer than intended. He uncloaked, stepping onto the empty battlefield as he moved towards BLU base. He put his hands in his pockets, pausing at the edge of BLU territory to glance up. A red dot flitted across his eyes. He smirked, knowing that the RED Sniper had watched his trek across the plain. He turned his back to Sniper, giving him one last look before he headed back to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W-Why haven't you stabbed me yet?" He shouted to thin air. There was a pause, before the Spy uncloaked. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. His butterfly knife was gripped losely in his hand.
> 
> "Because I'm wondering the same for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 2 years to update  
> whoops  
> jungle inferno got me pumped about tf2 again and i missed my boys  
> so, here we go again

He found himself jumping at the smallest of noises. His hand was always close to a weapon. His neck prickled constantly, as if someone was watching him from the shadows, which they probably were.

Bloody spook.

It had been a week since the run in with the BLU Spy. A week since he had seen any sign of him at all. On one hand, it meant he went mostly undisturbed while he was working. On the other hand, it had put him on the edge. He started questioning where the spy was, or when he would show up next.

The RED Sniper was paranoid.

Extremely paranoid.

His teammates had taken notice when he sat with them during meals. No one brought it up, until Medic approached him one day after breakfast while the rest were busy getting ready for the day ahead.

"I couldn't help but notice, is there something wrong, herr Sniper?"

Sniper had a mug of coffee in one hand (the third one for the morning) and a cleaning kit for his rifle in the other.

"I'm fine. Alright. Thanks." He almost tripped over his words. "Nothing to worry yourself over."

He saw Medic's eyebrow twitch.

"As your doctor, it is only right for me to be concerned with your well being." He stared Sniper down for a moment longer, before shrugging and turning away, hands wrapped behind his back. "With what ever is wrong, if there is, come to me about it. It is my duty, after all. Oh," He looked back at Sniper out of the corner of his eye. "Don't let it affect your performance on the field."

Sniper watched as Medic moved away. He made sure he was out of the room, before letting out the breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

The last thing he needed was for his team to see him as incompetent.

Which he wasn't. And that definitely hadn't shown with the number of kills he managed to get the week before this. He also had the lowest death rate from any other team member.

But that was due to a certain backstabber not... backstabbing him.

He sculled the rest of his coffee as he headed out towards the battlements. Maybe there was a plus side. Maybe the BLU Spy had carked it, for good. Maybe the BLU respawn had glitched, and... only affected Spy.

A man could dream, right?

* * *

 

The doors opened, and the RED team spilled forth. Soldier was screaming, as usual. Medic and Heavy stuck together. Sniper and Engineer went off in their own directions; Sniper out to find a higher place to shoot from.

He spotted a familiar opening up a ladder. He slung this rifle over his shoulder as he began to climb. The thrum of five cups of coffee was a familiar feeling (he had another two while cleaning his rifle earlier) and he found himself more focused.

Setting himself down on top of a crate, he finished assembling his rifle. He perched it on top on a ledge, looking down to the battlefield below.

It only took a matter of minutes before the BLU team came thundering past.

Boom. Headshot.

Easy as piss.

Two more kills came after that in quick succession. He was starting to loosen up. Getting into his routine was easy. Bodyshot. Headshot. Quick bathroom break. Repeat.

It had taken his mind off of the BLU Spy.

... Until that unmistakable smell of cologne filled his nostrils.

Huh.

He didn’t think he’d miss it.

He unsheathed his blade as he stood up, raising it as he readied himself for an attack. There was, seemingly, no one else in the room.

He knew better. 

“Show yourself, Spook. I know you’re here-“

He was knocked over, almost dropping his weapon. He scrambled to his feet, dodging a fist swung at his head. An elbow got him in the head and he swung his blade uselessly. His other fist flailed backwards, connected with something. He heard the BLU Spy cry out. Good. He was pushed forwards again, getting angrier with being played around with. He spun around, standing as he panted. He gripped his kukri tightly in his hand. Spy had cloaked again.

"W-Why haven't you stabbed me yet?" He shouted to thin air. There was a pause, before the Spy uncloaked. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. His butterfly knife was gripped losely in his hand.

"Because I'm wondering the same for you."

"You had the upper hand-"

"Non." Spy cut him off. "There were many times you had the opportunity to wound me with your blade. You did not. You have not."

Sniper swallowed. He was right.

"I can't. I don't know why, but it's harder-"

"I will just end up in respawn. Like before. Like always."

Sniper sighed.

"I know that-"

"Then do it. Kill me."

"It’s... I can’t-“

Spy stepped forward and Sniper raised his blade.

"You are armed and ready. It will be over and done with." He didn't slow his pace, and he closed his blade, putting it in his breast pocket.

Sniper was backing up further. He startled himself as he came in contact with the wall behind him. Spy wasn't stopping.

"Do it. Kill me."

The blade in Sniper’s hand dropped slightly.

“W-what will that achieve?”

Spy inclined his head as he paused right in front of the Sniper.

“Maybe it will end this somewhat of a truce between us. It is getting awfully annoying.”

As fast as lightning, he grabbed Sniper’s hand that was holding the blade. Sniper only watched as Spy ran it through himself. His eyes never left the sniper’s.

“Curious.” He whispered, before pulling backwards. 

The bloodstain spread rapidly across his abdomen. He walked backwards, towards the ladder leading up to the small room. He held a finger up to his lips, before letting himself fall backwards.

Sniper hadn’t moved from where he was pressed up against the wall. The entire event was surreal, and left him even more confused than before.

An explosion from outside startled him out of his thoughts. The RED Soldier was shouting as he chased the BLU Demoman across the battlefield. They both seemed to have run out of ammo; Soldier weilding his shovel and Demo a... smashed bottle.

It was entertaining for the moment, but he let them deal wih their freud on their own. He took another breath, before sitting back down on a crate. He reached for his rifle again, readying it and aiming it back down to the battlefield.

He cried out as a sharp pain blossomed across the middle of his back. It was a familiar pain. One that reminded him that he shouldn’t had left his guard down.

He heard the chuckle of the Spy behind him as he felt himself slipping closer to death. His breath was raspy. He was going to bleed out for a solid five minutes before he would respawn. 

What a prick.

“See? That was not so hard, was it?” He fiddled around with his watch; The Dead Ringer. Sniper should have known when he didn’t hear his body hit the floor. “We do not want to raise any more suspicions with the lack of our... respective kills.”

Sniper could feel his breaths becoming weaker. His vision was darkening around the edges. Spy was just... watching him.

What a piece of shit.

He crouched down next to Sniper’s head, a smile playing at his lips. Sniper’s vision was almost gone. He would be out in a couple of seconds.

“See you soon, mon cher.”

What a fucking wanker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gon maybe write the first time they do the frick frack for the next fic (maybe being the key word) but yes. plans.  
> thanks for reading ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


End file.
